This invention relates to an anti-rotation locking assembly of the type that is useful in preventing rotation of a surface with respect to a threaded shaft or body inserted in a hole through the surface. This invention has particular use in the mounting of housings on pressure transducers. In certain of this type of transducer the electrical contact between a circuit card mounted in the housing and elements of the transducer is completed by means of spring loaded plunger type contacts incorporated in an electrical feedthrough. These contacts may mate with the circuit card in such a way that rotation of the housing and hence the circuit card with respect to the feedthrough, can not be tolerated. In such assemblies, it is important to provide a means for preventing rotation of the housing with respect to the rest of the assembly.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved antirotation locking assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture but is nevertheless strong enough to provide a strong anti-rotation locking effect in the mounting of housings on assemblies such as pressure transducers.